


Ce que nous sommes

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Wedding Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ada et Amel rentraient de la cérémonie du Ballon d'Or, et leur soirée ne pouvait être meilleure.





	Ce que nous sommes

Ce que nous sommes

 

Ada ne pouvait pas mieux se sentir que dans les bras d’Amel, rien n’était plus reposant que sa chaleur et ses douces caresses. Elles revenaient de la cérémonie du ballon d’or, et se reposaient chacune serrée contre l’autre, s’échangeant des louanges et des sourires. Elle ne se vanterait pas d’être la première femme à avoir gagné le ballon d’or, pas quand elle avait pu se sentir encore mieux après. Amel et elle ressortaient de la cérémonie, le trophée dans les bras et leur bonheur éclairant la nuit, elles étaient rentrées tranquillement après un rapide tour sur les Champs-Elysées, et Ada ne s’était pas douté une seule seconde de ce qu’il allait se passer. La plus belle phrase du monde était sortie des lèvres de la plus belle des femmes de l’univers.

 

« Ada Hegerberg, veux tu m’épouser ? »

 

Amel s’était mis à genoux devant elle, tenant une bague entre ses doigts et affichant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Ada n’avait su dire autre chose que « oui » avant d’aider sa fiancée à se relever, Amel lui passa la bague au doigt en l’embrassant doucement. Et maintenant elles se retrouvaient dans leur lit conjoint, leurs mains liées en une poignée et leurs yeux solidement fixés dans ceux en face d’elles. Ada ne pouvait vraiment pas aller mieux, elle venait d’être demandée en mariage, de gagner le ballon d’or, selon elle, rien de mieux ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux d’Amel en souriant délicatement, non, elle ne cesserait d’aimer la française, elle ne penserait jamais une seule fois à finir sa vie sans elle, Ada avait besoin d’Amel. Elle l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, elle n’avait pas envie de dormir, pas après toutes les émotions de la soirée. Amel rit doucement entre leurs lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour accentuer encore plus leur baiser, Ada n’était pas prête pour la laisser partir même une seconde.

 

Elles avaient tout vécu ensemble : Victoire, défaite. Sourire, cri. Rire, larme. Elles se connaissaient mieux que personne, elles s’étaient mutuellement soutenues pendant des années, et ça n’était pas près de s’arrêter, Ada pouvait le comprendre en regardant le regard rempli d’amour d’Amel, et en comprenant ses propres sentiments, sa propre passion brûlante pour sa coéquipière, leur admiration mutuelle représentait leur amour. Personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer, Ada pouvait le voir dans les magnifiques prunelles de sa fiancée, non, elles ne se quitteraient jamais, pas maintenant qu’elles étaient fiancées.

 

Fin


End file.
